Third Time's A Charm
by MissMinnie08
Summary: Xmas fic. The first Christmas they met and befriended each other. The second Christmas opened their eyes to his pain, his need. And the third Christmas opened their hearts to love. I guess the thrid time's a charm. SasuHina.
1. First Christmas

Third Time's A Charm

Beta'ed by Cookie-chi

Chapter One: First Christmas

The first time they shared Christmas together was years before Neji had tried to kill her, months before the Uchiha clan was massacred by Itachi, and only days before Hinata's eighth birthday. She was considered old enough to meet her betrothed and to understand the weight of her duty as his future wife. However, as Hinata hesitantly looked up at the much older boy she could feel her stomach tie itself into several knots and fought to keep her hands from poking each other. She always was scared to meet new people, and the age difference between them coupled with the arrogant aura around him did not help her nervousness either. She didn't even really know what a wife was supposed to do. She knew that when her mother was alive, she would cook for her father and then gave birth to Hinata and Hanabi. But how was a wife supposed to make babies?

Once the introductions were over, she wanted to stick with her father, scared to be by herself, but he shooed her away from him, telling her to mingle and get to know the future additions to her future family. Her small heart trembled at being left alone, large ivory eyes frantically searching for a friendly and familiar face. But the only other familiar face that wasn't an adult was Neji's, who no longer seemed to like her. She had spotted him once throughout the evening, but remembered to stay away from him. After a while of searching for naught she almost resorted to keeping herself in one of the corners of the giant room when she suddenly spotted another boy who looked her age. He was definitely from the Uchiha clan since he had black eyes instead of white along with black spiky hair. He looked around as if to make sure no one was watching him before cracking open the sliding door and slipping out.

Though she was hesitant and a little wary, she was also curious to find out where this Uchiha boy was going, plus she didn't want to be by herself. So, looking around to make sure that her father or anyone else from her clan wasn't watching her, she sneaked over to the sliding doors and slipped out only to meet a winter wonderland. Gasping with excited happiness, Hinata quickly put on her shoes and lifted her kimono to run over to a small clearing covered with snow, ignoring the cold. A giant smiled lit her face as she looked up towards the night sky, feeling the tiny snowflakes quickly melting on her cheeks. After enjoying the view of the snow falling gently down from the sky, she slowly lowered her face only to suddenly see a tightly packed snowball hit her smack in the forehead. With a cry she crumbled to the cold wet ground, covering her forehead in pain as tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" a concerned voice asked her. Looking up she saw the Uchiha boy she was following gazing at her with hesitancy. His black eyes lowered to the ground as an air of disappointment and regret grew around him.

"Sorry about the snowball…I thought you were that annoying Hyuuga boy." He murmured to her. Wiping her tears away, Hinata looked at him curiously.

"Y-you thought that…that I w-was Neji-nii-san?" she asked him unsure if she heard him correctly, her and Neji looked nothing alike. The Uchiha boy stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at her defensively.

"Well he _did_ say he could come out here to see if he could beat me in a snowball fight. How was I supposed to know that he would chicken out?" he said with a pout, a little angry that this new rival was such a disappointment. "So…sorry I hit you."

"Oh…w-well…it just mostly s-surprised me." She said, as she looked away and tried to get the snow off her face and out of her hair.

"Yeah…well…you could hit me back if you want." The boy murmured sadly. Hinata looked at him with a surprised expression, as he kept his face turned away from hers.

"W-why w-would I w-want t-to do that?" she asked him, stuttering horribly with the thought of actually hitting him back for no reason.

"Cause the only time I'm supposed to hit girls is if we're training. So…just…hit me already!" he said with frustration, looking at her with annoyance. A smile threatened to spread on her face as she continued to look at him. He was such a weird boy, why would he want her to hit him? Who _wants_ to get hit? But as his black eyes bored into her pale ones, she felt that if she wasn't going to do what he said then he would yell at her. So she quickly bent down to pick up a pile of snow and with a giggle shoved the cold wet stuff into his face. She smiled and laughed as she watched him trying to wipe off the cold snow from his face. Then without thinking, she bent down again and threw another snowball at him, hitting him on his shoulder. He looked up at her with a surprised expression before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh you're going to get it now." He said as he slowly started to bend down. With a squeal of laughter, Hinata quickly turned and ran away from him.

"Hey!" he yelled as he ran after her picking up snow and throwing it at her. She gave off a soft cry every time it hit her, but she noticed that the snowballs weren't tightly packed and so never really hurt. But after a while, she too started picking up snow and then turning quickly to throw it behind her, smiling triumphantly when she would hear it smack off his chest or legs. Then she got lucky and the boy suddenly found his face being hit with another pack of snow. Growling in frustration at being hit in the face twice tonight, he quickly added more speed and when he was close enough lunged after her.

Hinata gasped when she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her small body, bringing her down with him into the cold snow. They both landed softly, and just lay there catching their breath. Looking at each other they smiled, their cheeks pink from the cold and their little game.

"What's your name?" the boy suddenly asked, wanting to know the name of the only girl he knew that didn't keep telling him how much she loved and adored him. The girls at school were always so annoying, being loud and obnoxious, but this girl seemed different. Her dark hair and small smile kind of reminded him of his mother.

"H-hinata, Hyuuga Hinata…w-what's yours?" she asked softly, still a little out of breath.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said with pride. She happily smiled at him, glad that she seemed to make a new friend.

"I-it's nice to m-meet you Sasuke-kun." She said shyly.

"Hinata-chan." Sasuke said with a nod before falling back, looking up at the sky. Hinata followed suit, feeling the soft snowflakes land on her eyelashes. It was silent between them for a while before Sasuke turned his head to look at her.

"Have you ever made a snow angel before?" he asked her. She turned to look at him and shook her head no.

"It's easy, just spread you legs and arms out like this." He said, demonstrating for her. She lifted her head a little to watch him before spreading out her limbs like he said.

"Then just…" he stated shifting his arms and legs up and down against the snow, pushing it away in some spots while it gathered in others. Hinata did just as he instructed, before lowering her head back down feeling silly but having fun at the same time.

"Now lets see how you did." He said after a while, slowly standing up. Hinata looked down to find him lowering his arm to help her up. Grasping it, she softly squealed as she was yanked off the ground and fell onto her knees next to him.

"Oh, sorry…gosh you're tiny." He stated, surprised by how easy it was to lift her up.

"T-that's okay." Hinata said as she got back up and then turned around to gaze down at the figures they made in the snow.

"See, those are the wings, and that's the dress they wear." He said, pointing out to her.

"Wow." She breathed, looking at the beautiful creations, smiling. "T-this is so m-much more fun t-than the party." She admitted looking at him, her cheeks pink.

"Yeah, who cares about these stupid heirs getting married to each other?" Sasuke said with a laugh before looking at her downcast face. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked her, confused and feeling a little bad that he seemed to make her sad.

"W-well…I…I'm t-the H-Hyuuga heir." She said softly, sadly.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed with shock, "But Minoru-san is sixteen and you're…what…five?" Hinata suddenly pouted as she looked at him with frown, her arms crossed.

"I'm g-going to be eight in a c-couple of days." She said with a huff. Sasuke blinked a few times before he smiled and started to chuckle.

"Oh so you are my age." He said with laughter in his voice. Hinata continued to pout for a few moments before she too smiled. "In that case, I have something to show you." He said before he grasped her hand and started running back towards the house. Before long, they were standing at the edge of a small pond that was frozen due to the cold temperature.

"Have you ever gone ice skating before?" he asked her. When she shook her head, he smiled and then lifted his arms out into the air as if presenting the pond to her. "Then happy birthday Hinata-chan."

Grabbing her hand, he hesitantly stepped out into the ice, telling her to be careful since it was very slippery. Hinata smiled as she slowly followed him towards the middle of the pond. Once there he told her to hold onto his hands tightly, with their hands clasped, they slowly walked in a circle their pace increasing bit by bit until the next thing Hinata knew she didn't even have to pick up her feet as she was sliding on the hard surface.

"Okay, ready? I'm going to let go of you." Sasuke said with a smile. Hinata looked at him with an almost horrified expression but with excitement shining in her eyes.

"What? No!" she cried.

"Yeah, on three." Sasuke told her.

"No!" she cried again.

"One." Sasuke counted.

"No!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Two."

"No! Sasuke-kun!" she screamed, her grip on his hands tightening.

"Three!" Sasuke yelled, letting her hands go. But he didn't think she would really hold onto him. The next thing they knew they were practically flying across the pond before landing onto the hard surface and sliding all the way till they hit the snow again. Sasuke pried her hands away so he could clutch his throbbing shoulder where he landed on the ice.

"Ouch. What'd you do that for?!" he yelled at her, upset that she dragged him with her and got hurt in the process. Hinata flinched, as she got up, her hip hurting really bad.

"I w-was s-scared." She whined, tears starting to form in her eyes. Seeing them, Sasuke suddenly panicked.

"Hey don't cry." He urged her, as he patted her shoulder. "It was fun wasn't it?"

"It was s-acary." She argued as she tried to stop her tears.

"But it was fun too." He interjected, getting frustrated as her head continued to shake from side to side.

"N-no it wasn't." she said, sniffling.

"Yes it was. You had fun." Sasuke accused, "Come on say it. You had fun." But Hinata shut her mouth firmly as she shook her head no, glaring up at him. However he only glared back before reaching his hand out and grasping her chin.

"Yes…Sa…su…ke…kun…I…had…fun." He said in a high pitched voice, in an imitation of her as he opened and closed her mouth. They both started to laugh at their silly antics. When Hinata suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. Sasuke's face flamed up matching her red cheeks.

"T-thank you Sasuke-kun." She said softly, looking at him shyly. Sasuke could only stare at her in shock.

"Hinata-sama!" a voice suddenly cried. Looking up, the two children got up as a Hyuuga Branch Member started to make their over to them. "Hinata-sama, look at you. You're soaked!" Hinata looked down at her wet kimono clinging to her small body and could feel herself well up with embarrassment.

"Oh what is Hiashi-sama going to say?" the branch member fretted. Hinata's face suddenly paled as she thought about her father getting mad at her. "Well come on, let's get you dressed. We're leaving in a few minutes anyways." The branch member said before holding out her hand to the young heir. Hinata grasped the warm, larger hand as she turned to look back at her new friend.

"Bye Sasuke-kun." She said sadly.

"Bye…Hinata-chan." Sasuke replied back, holding back the small sadness from his voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Yay, at least I have enough time to write a small Christmas ficcie. This is only going to be three chapters long, obviously a SasuHina. I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah, if you noticed, I didn't make Sasuke or Itachi the heir of the Uchiha clan because from what I understand, they weren't. It never says that they are except when Itachi kills everyone leaving only himself and Sasuke. So, yeah. I hope everyone likes it…I didn't get a chance to write a SasuHina Xmas fic last year and I don't have time to finish my NejiHina Xmas fic this year (so sad). Anyways this is only my second uploaded Xmas fic, so be nice and leave lovely reviews, thankies.


	2. Second Christmas

Third Time's A Charm

Chapter Two: Second Christmas

Beta'ed by Cookie-chi

_"Hinata-sama!" a voice suddenly cried. Looking up, the two children got up as a Hyuuga Branch Member started to make their over to them. "Hinata-sama, look at you. You're soaked!" Hinata looked down at her wet kimono clinging to her small body and could feel herself well up with embarrassment._

_"Oh what is Hiashi-sama going to say?" the branch member fretted. Hinata's face suddenly paled as she thought about her father getting mad at her. "Well come on, let's get you dressed. We're leaving in a few minutes anyways." The branch member said before holding out her hand to the young heir. Hinata grasped the warm, larger hand as she turned to look back at her new friend._

_"Bye Sasuke-kun." She said sadly._

_"Bye…Hinata-chan." Sasuke replied back, holding back the small sadness from his voice._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The second time they shared a Christmas together was years after Sasuke's traitorous departure from Konaha, months after being forced back, and days after deciding that once he was fully healed he would leave again. Konaha was no longer a home for him. In fact, if he actually thought about it, he didn't have a place to call home, nor did he want one. He still believed that attachments would only cause weakness, which is a word that would never be used to describe him. It didn't matter that he had killed Orochimaru, it didn't matter that he had finally accomplished his life-long ambition to avenge his family, it not longer mattered to him to even restore his clan. His brother was evil and corrupt, and Sasuke admitted that even he had been called evil and corrupt. What was the point of creating a clan-full of such dark and tainted creatures? No, it was better that the Uchiha clan end with him…and not in Konaha.

Unfortunately though, he was going to have to wait for the best opportunity to leave, which definitely was not right now. Right now, the whole Uchiha compound was full of activity and different people, an idea of Naruto's that, sadly, was successful. Naruto stupidly thought that if the Uchiha compound no longer looked and sounded like a ghost town, it would make Sasuke happy, make him want to stay. Naruto couldn't be more wrong. To Sasuke, it didn't seem right to fill this place with people anymore. It was a memorial, a reminder, not a party hall to celebrate Christmas. Naruto, at first, only invited the Rookie Nine and Team Gai, but then with his big mouth word got around and now the whole damn village was trying to squeeze themselves into the 'haunted' compound. He was currently leaning against a wall hidden in the shadows, glaring at all the people with his arms crossed when he suddenly heard the worse noise ever.

"Sasuke-kun! Is that you!?" screamed some random woman. Sasuke could feel himself cringe at the horrific sound. Just because the two former leaders of his fan club, Sakura and Ino, 'retired' and paired up with other guys didn't mean that his old fan club didn't exist anymore. Oh no, there were plenty more stupid, loud, and shallow women eager to have his name linked with theirs along with him in their bed. Quickly turning away from the offending sound, he walked briskly further into the shadows, taking the 'back way' to the only place he knew was safe from people.

When Naruto started planning this stupid celebration, without his consent, Sasuke made sure that there would be one condition that must be followed. He hated that all these people were going to be in his compound but he would absolutely not stand for anyone inside his old house. If he was going to find a fangirl or looter, blood was surely going to be spilt. Naruto, being the one to make sure Sasuke wouldn't do anything to further punish himself, quickly agreed to the request. And so when Sasuke stepped inside his old house, mixed feelings of depression and relief swirled within him. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes trying to remind himself that this was his current sanctuary from a most persistent enemy: fangirls.

Walking slowly through the empty hallways, he stopped at every room, gazing inside while his mind filled with so many memories. Happy memories, sad memories, and memories he desperately wanted to forget but knew he never would. As he closed the door to his brother's room, he knew he would never forget the deep cut of betrayal or the overwhelming sense of loss. He paused a moment at his old room; he had lost his innocence, his childhood. Then he moved on to his parent's room; he had lost his father, he had lost his mothe-_What?_

Sasuke's heart caught in his throat as his eye widened with shock and disbelief. There she was, sleeping peacefully on the bed, her long dark hair swirling all around her. His hands slowly curled into fists as he softly walked over to the bed, anger filling in him. Was this some kind of sick and horrible joke? Or had he finally lost his mind to grief and was now hallucinating. He could feel his black heart starting to break as the little, scared boy inside of him started to cry. She was here; she was here with him. He had missed her so much, she was the only female he had ever loved and he had loved her fiercely. As he continued to watch her chest rise up and down with her deep breaths, something inside of him suddenly snapped. He soon found himself laying down on top of her, burying his face in her stomach and wrapping his arms tightly about her waist. His body started to tremble and shake as hot tears that he hadn't shed in almost fifteen years stung his eyes.

"Kaa-san." He whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was so tired and exhausted, just getting back from a month long mission, she definitely did not want to go to this Christmas celebration. Unfortunately when Naruto had asked her to come, she had promised that she would, not knowing that her mission would take her so long to complete. And she very well couldn't break her promise to Naruto. She never made promises she couldn't keep, and made sure that the promises she did make were fulfilled. So, sighing tiredly, she wandered around the Uchiha compound. It had been fourteen years since she was last here and it didn't look any different, at least with all the people around. She had to admit to herself that she did not really agree with Naruto's idea about holding the celebration here. If her whole family was murdered the last thing she would want is to throw a party where so many sad memories were. Not all depressing memories could be so easily replaced with happy ones.

After she had greeted all her friends and spent some time with the ones who were closest to her, she started to wander on her own. Her feet were dragging horribly and her eyelids felt so heavy, but home seemed so far away. Turning around, she saw a small house that was not being used during the celebration. In fact it looked like no one was in there or planning on going in there. Not caring about why and too tired to ask, Hinata silently sneaked into the house immediately looking for a couch or bed she could temporarily use. However it seemed that the two rooms she had searched had everything but furniture. About to give up, she opened the last door and thankfully found a wonderful double bed inside.

Sighing with relief and joy, she quickly made her way over to it. She sat down carefully, testing the bed, before stretching out on it. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, it smelled old and slightly dusty, but nothing she couldn't handle. With another deep sigh, she allowed herself to finally succumb to wonderful sleep…if at least for only a few hours.

However it was only an hour later before Hinata slowly started to wake up, feeling an unfamiliar and added weight to her body. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel something warm brush and bury itself into her stomach. Then something strong tightened around her waist. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked several times to try and wake herself up, before looking down to find a strange man sprawled on top of her. Scared that she was going to be raped, she quickly grabbed the kunai she kept in her sleeve, and was just about to hold it to his neck when she heard the anguished whisper.

_"Kaa-san."_

Hinata's heart suddenly started to pound quickly in her chest as she recognized the voice. Sasuke. Sasuke was the one who was lying down on top of her. Her face flamed up at the positions they were in, but when she felt the small warm liquid on her stomach her embarrassment left her. He was crying! Uchiha Sasuke was actually crying, as if he were a little boy in his mother's arms.

She could feel his body tremble and his arms tighten again which started to cause an ache in her chest. He was suffering so much for so long and never allowed himself to show his grief in front of anyone. So like a loving mother, Hinata closed her eyes and gently slid her arms across his shoulders and clutched him tightly to her. Sasuke felt her arms wrap around him and suddenly joy, peace, love, and many other foreign feelings swelled in his heart. Now that she was embracing him, everything was felt all right with the world and having a home was now okay. As long as the home was with her, in her arms.

However, as his heart slowly started to beat at its normal rhythm, Sasuke's rational mind started to work once again. _Wait a minute…Kaa-san is dead. There is no possible way she could truly come back…So then…who's this?_ Hinata could feel as Sasuke slowly started to tense in her arms. Her heart started to beat quickly in nervousness. What was he going to do to her once he found out? She started to regret her impulsive decision to embrace him back, to fool him, to even step into this house. As Sasuke contracted one muscle after another, taking his time, he quickly tried to guess who it really was. It couldn't be Sakura or Ino because they looked nothing like his mother. And he didn't think is would be any of his fangirls because they would immediately try to take advantage of him. So then who was it? Who looked like his mother? Who had soft pale skin and dark shining hair? Who was it that had, and he hated to admit it, such a healing embrace?

Sasuke leaned up onto his elbows, but didn't get off of the woman. His black gaze stared at her delicate features, noting that she purposely kept her eyes closed. He looked at her questionably. Did he know her? Did she think that as soon as she opened her eyes he would recognize her? He suddenly found himself insanely curious. He had to know who it was that dared to enter his house. Who it was that reminded him so much of his mother.

"Open your eyes." His firm yet soft voice ordered her. He watched as her brows furrowed as if debating on whether or not to obey him. But after a few moments her lips slowly started to lift. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at two pearly eyes before she quickly lowered her gaze again.

"S-s-sorry…Uchiha-san…I…I…I d-didn't mean…it's just…I…I was s-so tired…" she tried to explain nervously.

"How pathetic." He sneered at her, making her eyes snap back up at him. "I never would have thought that you'd become a crazy fangirl of mine." He said angrily. He watched her eyes widen and her jaw drop. A small part of him felt amused at see a fire light up in her eyes. _So she's insulted at being called a fangirl of mine. Interesting._

"I am not." Hinata said with incredulity.

"Then why are you in my house when I specifically said it was off-limits. Trying to poke through my past?" Sasuke growled, not fully convinced.

"I…I didn't realize this was your house Uchiha-san. I was just looking for a quiet place to take a nap. Besides…I already know…about your past." Hinata replied softly. "I had met most of your clan before." Sasuke looked at her, confused for a few long moments before a memory of long ago slowly started to reveal itself to him. He had forgotten about the first time he met her. He had forgotten the fun he had with that Christmas.

"I know it's really late but…I'm truly sorry for your loss." Hinata whispered softly, bringing her eyes up to gaze at him. He could see he sincerity in her ivory eyes but refused to be moved by them.

"Hmph, some friend you turned out to be." He said with annoyance. She had not once spoken to him after they had met. So how sorry could she possibly be?

"I am the Heiress of my clan Uchiha-san…and had already been kidnapped once before I even met you…so after…it happened…I was not allowed to see you. Not until we were in the academy…but…by then…" she slowly tried to explain to him. She had wanted to comfort him back then, but how could she? And by the time she finally could, he was so cold and distant and harsh; she was too scared to.

"Pft…whatever." He grumbled, looking away. He didn't want to believe her; she was probably lying anyway. Besides, it's not like he cared anyways. She was just some wimpy weak girl form his past. It didn't matter that he liked her then because he didn't like anyone now. He was going to find a way out of this God-forsaken village and…

"Umm…Uchiha-san?" Hinata softly asked, gaining his attention again.

"What?" he snapped, angry that she would want to talk to him some more.

"Uh…" she hesitated as her face started to get red in the pale moonlight. "Can…can you…g-get off of m-me, please?" she squeaked, looking down at him. He suddenly looked down too and noticed that he had forgotten that he was still lying on top of her. He could suddenly feel her small body start to tremble under him for whatever reason. He looked back up at her with a mischievous smirk that made her tremble more.

"Why? Isn't this what you women want?" he said with a sneer as he snaked an arm around her waist, pressing her hips closer to his. She squealed softly as her face turned a deep read. Sasuke looked at her with amusement, it was kind of fun to tease this red Hyuuga. Almost as fun as picking on the baka.

"U-U-Uch-Uchiha-san…p-p-pl-please…" Hinata pleaded but Sasuke just adjusted his hold on her so that her arms were pinned to her sides. She looked at him with embarrassment and nervous apprehension, but not fear. At least not yet. He bent his head and pressed his lips to her warm and soft neck. Hinata's hands fisted in the sheets under her as her eyes rolled back from the unexpected pleasure. She bit her lip hard to stop herself from moaning, as he got lower towards her shoulder.

Sasuke could feel his breathing start to come fast and shallow as he continued to taste her amazingly soft skin. Who would have guessed that this painfully shy Hyuuga would taste so delicious? Forgetting his initial intention to scare her, he lifted his head and quickly captured her lips in a hot and passion-growing kiss, taking advantage of her parted lips to slip his tongue inside her sweet mouth. They were both surprised when the groan they heard was his. And Hinata, though try as she might; hated her sinful body for clinging to his soft lips and allowing him to plunder her mouth. But even though his passionate kiss left her dizzy and her heart pounding, she couldn't help but remember that only moments before she was embracing him as a mother would her son. And it was that thought that snapped her out of the sensual spell her was weaving her in.

"Sasuke…please…stop." She said, making her voice as even and firm as she could. She didn't want to have to use force to stop him, but she would if she had to. Thankfully though, hearing her passionless and stutter-less words, Sasuke stopped tugging on her neck with his lips. He had obeyed her, yet he couldn't bring himself to get off of her just yet. There was something about her scent, her soft body, the…magic…of being physically close to her. Why did it make him do crazy things? Why did it make him think crazy thoughts?

"I'm…I'm…sorry…Hinata-chan." He whispered to softly that she almost didn't hear him. Almost. She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them again, staring at the ceiling. She just couldn't help feeling sorry for him. After a few silent moments she felt him slowly get off of her and stand. Hinata sat up before standing as well. They gazed at each other, their eyes hiding their thoughts and emotions as best as they could before Hinata's face got red again, breaking the staring contest.

"G-goodnight Uchiha-san." She whispered before heading for the door.

"Sasuke." He said aloud, looking at the floor instead of at her, making her stop. She turned back to look at him.

"My name is Sasuke." He said again, this time bringing his black gaze slowly up to meet her soft smile.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun…and Merry Christmas."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Alright! Second one down! One more to go! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me…well…no…more than me because I actually think this isn't very good at all. It seems too rushed for me but I wanted to write at least ONE Xmas fic! But…there's kind of a catch. I'm not going to be able to write the third and final chapter in time. I hope that's okay with everyone! I'm so sorry! It's just that I have finals and then only two days later, I'm going to be in the Philippines and I don't think I'll have time to write and upload it! Not until January 12th. Gah! I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible authoress! But please look forward to the next chapter. I'll try and write it really well to make it worth your while. Don't forget to review!


	3. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**UPDATE AS OF AUGUST 7TH, 2010  
**

I want to apologize to all my readers, either from the past, present, or future. As you have noticed, I haven't updated any story in a very very long time and I am sorry to say that, those stories that are not finished will never be finished. Writing fanfiction was a way for me to de-stress myself while in college and to distract myself from aspects of my life that I did not like. However, now that I've graduated, I no longer have that inspiration nor motivation to write anymore. I am very sorry. I was also tempted to delete and take down ALL my stories because of copycats out there that steal my credit, but I no longer care all that much anymore. So I decided to keep all the stories up for future readers to enjoy, or for those that (like me) enjoy re-reading. However if you do find another copycat, you don't have to notify me, but if you could let that person know that what they are doing is wrong, that's good enough for me.

If anyone would like to try and take on one of my unfinished stories and try to complete them, please do not hesitate to contact me. However, since my name will be connected to it, I warn you that I would like to see just how you write, and if I am satisfied, only then will I give you my story to complete. Again I am terribly sorry for abandoning all my wonderful readers. I love all of you that left me a review. Your encouraging words helped me in ways that you couldn't imagine. Though there were times when I felt completely alone and terribly lonely and absolutely pathetic, it's your review that helped me through the day. I shall never forget your kindness!

Thank you for the wonderful memories,

MissMinnie08


End file.
